Twiggy Origins : revised edition
by Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9
Summary: Revised version of Twiggy's origins


** Twiggy's Origins**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brielle, Wherever Girl does and I own nothing Fangface related. I own only Twiggy and the other characters in this story.**

Choices is all my life is made of, the choice to get to know Brielle, to continue to be raised by a strange family, to become an assassin and to be the good guy. This is my origins and what happened to me and the people I met.

_October 13, 1982_

It all started the day I was kidnapped on my second birthday. It was a quiet night. I had heard wind and a wolf-like howl outside. My room was empty of everything except my bed. There were three strange people taking the stuff.

"That doesn't belong to you." I said.

"He is a witness and we can't let him see what we are doing." The first figure said

"He is the only son of the Shereba family, they might notice if he was gone and we already have the Fangsworth male child." The second figure said.

"Well if he will kill him and make it look like an accident then it would look like they are more worried about him than the furniture." The final figure said.

"That would not work since they have a supernatural heritage. Why are stealing this stuff anyway?" The second figure asked.

"Chase when you will learn that you can easily kill something when you are a Kretin and we are just playing the furniture gag to get the wolves" the first figure asked his associate.

"I agree with Lucas you could easily kill them." The third figure said.

"I agree with you Dark Matter." Lucas said.

"We must get to him before he escaped." Dark Matter said.

I was slowly crawling away when Chase picked me up. He put me down and left me in the hallway.

"Run as fast you can or hide so they can't find you." Chase said in a nervous tone. I started to crawl away but I was caught by the man named Dark Matter. He was a creep.

"Well where do you think you are going little child?" Dark Matter asked. "You are so different than the other one."

"Away from you creepy face."

He chuckled, "I will have all the more fun killing you, you little mutt and the other mutt too."

"_What did he mean by little mutt? I ain't a dog. Who else is he talking about?" I asked myself. _He placed me in the escape van along with Chase.

"Looks like my dad's friend got you after all." Chase sighed. He was holding what seemed like a wolf sleeping. I gave him a puzzled look since he was one of the friendly kidnappers I met and he was holding that wolf.

"_Why does he look so glum? Does he care for me and that wolf?"_ Chase sighed and frowned.

"I hate that I have to continue the Hunter legacy and be the third generation to do it. I didn't want to have anything to do with your kidnapping or Fangface's. I have seen what my dad has done and I can never be that much of a monster. Look at me though; I am more of a hero than I am a villian. I like my cousins and they have choices in their lives but I don't." Chase fretted.

"Why do you listen to our dad if he doesn't understand you? What is your decision?" I asked.

"It is because of his own power and that he can kill me as easily as let me live. The wolf I am holding in my arms is Fangface. He is a werewolf just like you." Chase responded.

"Why don't you just run away?" I asked.

"It isn't as simple as it seems my dad has resources all over the place that would bring me back and I don't want to leave either of you in their grasps, I can't have that on my conscience. He would even track me down to the ends of the earth just so I can follow the Hunter legacy but I also am a Knight from my mother's side. I have to choose which side I will be on and that means choosing between my mother and father and being the enemy of my own family." Chase answered.

"Why are you kidnapping me and Fangface then?" I asked.

"I don't want to hurt you but my dad and his friend have other plans. If you live, I hope we can meet in due time and become friends possibly. What is your name anyway? Fangface's real name is Sherman Fangsworth"

"I am Matthew Ryan Shereba." I replied

Chase chuckled, "You look more like a Twiggy to me. Well here comes old creepy face."

The man named Dark Matter came into the van and had packed most of my room into the van and smirked. He said nothing at first and that what cared me. "_What is he planning for me?" _I thought to myself.

"How will we kill you? Things to ponder on later, should I do the same way or a different way from the Fangsworth wolf?" Dark Matter spoke aloud answering my question like a second reflex.

He left the van and closed the door making the van even darker than it was before. I saw the moon out the window and felt a strange sensation coming across me and I felt a change in my appearance.

"No wonder Dark Matter called you a mutt, you are a werewolf like him and I am not surprised." Chase said.

"_What did Chase mean? Was it even possible to be a werewolf? Was the other wolf like creature a werewolf? Was it his howl I heard?"_

"I guess you need a werewolf name… how about Wolf?" Chase asked.

"(Grr) no I no like it." At the moment Fangface stirred awake.

"(Grr) Where am I and who are you people? Is that another werewolf? I never met another werewolf. But who is this kid? Who? " He asked many questions.

"I am Christopher Howard or Chase Hunter the third whichever you like to call me." Chase replied.

"(Grr) what is the other werewolf's name? Does he have a name?" Fangface asked.

"Not yet Fangface, how about we come up with one now?" Chase asked.

"How about Wolfie? Chase asked. I gave him a "really don't you have a better name for me look". "Yep I guess Wolfie is a bad name. I got nothing then."

"(Grr) How about Nightclaw for a name? You have black fur and yellow eyes like the night. " Fangface asked.

"_What do you think of this name?"_

"_Nightclaw I like it a lot. It is good that another wolf suggested it." The werewolf half replied. _I shook my head and it made Fangface grin but I believe that upset Chase.

"(Grr) what is wrong?" I asked.

"This sort of reminded me that my father told me, my mom named me before she died." Chase replied.

"(Grr) you got no mother? That must be sad." Fangface asked.

"When did she die?" I asked.

"It has been nearly eight years. It will be that long on my birthday." Chase said. We heard footsteps and Chase started to panic.

"Now how do you change a werewolf back to normal?" Chase muttered under his breath. I saw a picture of the sun on the keychain from the van. "I guess that means the sun changes you back to normal and it also changes back Fangface."

"Well this can't be good." Baby Sherman said.

"Well looks like it is time to kill this nasty old mutts." Dark Matter said with much malice in his voice.

"I am only two though." I sarcastically replied.

"Me too." Baby Sherman said.

"Shut up, either way you are going to be saying your last words tonight and in a few years if you survive this you won't have any family left." Dark Matter said. I had a bad feeling this would not turn out good. They brought Sherman and me down to a river near our house. I thought all was lost as they were just about to drop me into a river. I then notice three strange figures coming towards Lucas Hunter and Dark Matter.

"Put the children down." A mysterious figure said.

Dark Matter gave a smug look and dropped me and Sherman. One of the figures caught me as the other two fought off Dark Matter and Lucas Hunter. After the two were defeated the two figures had vanished and midnight chimed and Sherman had changed back into Fangface.

_October 14, 1982(day)_

"What is your name?" I asked the remaining figure

"Ryan Rose is the name and what is your name?" he asked. Ryan was about six foot two from my perspective, had black hair, blue oceanic eyes, a kind face, a blue t-shirt, blue jeans and green eyes. He was also somewhat muscular.

"Matthew Ryan." I replied.

"(Grr) Sherman Fangsworth but you could call me Fangface." Fangface said.

"I guess I can call you Matt for short but what is your last name?" Ryan asked.

"Shereba and what are you exactly?" I replied.

"I am a hero and an Atlantian." Ryan replied.

"What is an Atlantian?" I asked.

Ryan chuckled, "Well as the name implies I come from the "lost" city of Atlantis. I lived there for a while but eventually started to live in main cities."

"How do you survive in main cities?" I asked.

"Well as long as I swim a little each day and drink water I am fine and not gasping for air."

"Who were the people who rescued me?" I asked.

"They are a close friend of mine that I have known since I was a child and my sister but first my brother in-law will take Fangface here back home." Ryan replied. A figure grabbed Fangface and left.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to my house where you can rest for the night." Ryan answered.

I yawned, "I am a little tired." and then I fell asleep. I awoke in a room with a television and a laptop. "_I wonder what Ryan is doing."_ I got up off the couch and started to walk around the house until I found the kitchen. Ryan was making food for me.

"Oh, Matt, you are awake and you look hungry. Luckily I happen to make some breakfast for myself at the time."

"What are you making for breakfast?" I inquired.

"I am making pancakes, French fries, cupcakes and chocolate."

"I think I will take the pancakes and cupcakes." I said.

Ryan smiled "I know better than that, I will give you pancakes and water."

"_Awww I really wanted those cupcakes and French fries." Nightclaw thought._

"Well here are some moon-shaped cupcakes." Ryan said. I felt a sting as I turned into Nightclaw. I spotted food and started to day dream about eating everything but Ryan scratched underneath my foot and everything went back to normal.

"You're the first friendly werewolf I have ever met but then again you are still young." He said.

"(Grr) I'm hungry. Can I have some of those cupcakes?"

Ryan laughed, "Sure little wolf. What exactly is your name though?"

"(Grr) Nightclaw"

"So this can be awkward since my friend and my sister are vampires." Ryan said.

"(grr) Vampire where are they?"

Ryan sighed, "Relax Nightclaw they are not here yet and won't be here till tonight to pick you up and they are friendly. I saw a picture of the sun and changed back to normal.

"Matt how long have you been a werewolf for?" Ryan asked.

"Since the people tried to kidnap me and other werewolf named me my werewolf name." I answered.

_October 21, 1982 (afternoon)_

"We still have some time to kill, this last week was fun. Let me see if I could find some cartoons for you." Ryan said. He turned on the television and a news report was on

"It has been over a week since young Matthew Ryan Shereba went missing late at night. There were tracks to suspect kidnapping but no evidence is really solid. The child's family has moved to a location which we will not disclose. Many believe that this child is dead." The news caster said. Ryan switched off the TV.

"That is why I hate news casts; they can never get their facts straight." I feel asleep with those words echoing in my head. I awoke at night fall and I saw the two strange unnamed figures come into Ryan's house.

_October 21, 1982 (night)_

One of the figures walked in and I got a glimpse of him. He had brownish-blond hair, gray eyes, a six foot frame, somewhat thin and muscular, was wearing a black cloak and black shoes.

"Anthony you are earlier than I expected, the child has barley settled in for now." Ryan said.

"The early the better since we should get him back home before something happens. It has been a week anyway, Ryan." Anthony said to his friend. "Young child, do you remember where you lived before?" Anthony asked me.

"Yes, Mister." I replied.

"Thorn is the name" Anthony said.

"Yes Mister Thorn." I replied.

"Let us get there fast." Anthony said quickly

"The news caster said that my family moved. They think I am dead." I said with much sorrow in my voice.

"It has never killed anyone to check the evidence they are presented with." Anthony said. He

"This doesn't feel right, it is empty and wasn't so before, where is everyone? Was the news caster telling the truth?" I asked.

"Do you know any plans of your family moving away from the house?" Anthony asked.

"No, but my family did always move at irregular intervals."

"Well do you have any place to stay?" Anthony asked.

No, I have no place to go and I don't know any other relatives."

"Well I guess I could buy this house and live here with you with my wife. I wish we would have gotten here sooner but seeing how you are legally dead it should be easier to file your name under Thorn."

"Do you have any children?" I asked.

"I had a five year old son until he ran away." Anthony sighed.

"Why did he run away?" I asked.

"It is a long story but it has to do with his birthday and what he is."

"Do you think it was fate that we met?" I asked.

"I don't believe in fate because everything happens for reason." Anthony snarky replied.

"What about Destiny?" I asked.

"Destiny is an illusion of the mind. Everything is connected to something else like a chain of memories. As one vanishes many more takes it place." Anthony responded.

"Why are you sadistic?"

"After everything I have been through I stopped believing in everything that involves in fate and destiny."

He vanished and I walked up to the room which I usually dwelled in. It still had my stuff from when I lived there. There were no pictures left behind and the only things I remembered were names but I couldn't match names to faces. It was a puzzle that I could not figure out. The silence was so loud that you could hear ten pins drop. I cried but then stopped since there was no one here to comfort me. There was no one and nothing left for me and I felt a cold chill come across me.

_Why was I the only one to be kidnapped and the other wolf? I feel so alone in my life. What did the dark man mean about my family dying? The spark just fell and died and only left cold chills." _I thought.

"_Stop thinking so negatively, there are people out there who have it worse than you. They live on the streets begging for food. You should be thankful that you are alive." _Nightclaw thought.

"_Thanks Nightclaw you made me feel better. Why did you come out all of sudden?" _I thought.

I_ was always inside of you but I was in sleep. Danger woke me up to protect you from evil." _Nightclaw thought. I sighed as I heard two footsteps coming upstairs. It was Anthony Thorn.

"I just finish buying the house and helping my wife settle in." Anthony said.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

You remind me a lot of my son. You are the perfect look-alike for when you were his age. I also always had a soft spot for children."

"Where is your wife?" I asked.

"Downstairs and don't worry we will protect you but I never have your name."

"It is Matthew Ryan." I answered.

"You don't remember your last name do you?" He asked.

"No I do, and it is Shereba." I replied.

"Well we can't use that name anymore so I guess then that makes you Matthew Ryan Thorn now."

"What was your son name?" I asked.

"Ironically, it was Matthew Ryan Rose."

"We have the exact same middle and first name." I said.

"I don't believe in chance occurrences either but that was just a little too convenient for my liking."

"I guess that makes you my adopted dad." I said.

"I guess so but during the day you can stay with your uncle Ryan." A woman walked into the room who looked a lot like Ryan.

"My name is Lily Rose." She said.

"Hi I'm Matthew Ryan." I said.

"Well I guess that makes us family now." She said. They left me alone in my old room. There were still the broken windows and then rain fell. I sort felt like the broken window, belonging but in pieces. There was very little left for me but I still had an adopted family. I had something that most kids who has lost their families didn't have. I had a choice for a second chance and I took it up. It was worth and so was everything else. Rain could fall everywhere for all care because it hadn't fall in my heart that day. I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I had decided not to stay with them. The world was a cruel place and I doubted it would be nice to a little kid on his own but because I wasn't on my own I had something that no one else happened. I hoped that Chase was okay for helping me and not in trouble. The truth is that I felt more at home in a house without my house than with my family. It felt strange to think of it that way but my life was strange.

_September 20, 1986_

I awoke on that September morning. It was cold and I was tired. I did not want to start my first day of school. There wouldn't be one interesting to talk too there.

"Matthew are you ready?" Anthony asked. I groaned and put on some clothes. I bolted down the stairs.

"Matthew, this isn't a race for anything. Here is your food." Lily replied. I quickly gobbled down my food and I went for the door.

"How about we take the express way to school?" Anthony asked with a grin on his face. I jumped on his back and I arrived at school early. There were still four other kids there. I walked over to them. There were a total of three guys and one girl.

"Hi, you must be the new kid who just transferred in." The girl said. "I'm Kim." The girl introduced herself.

"My name is Biff." A brown hair boy said.

"I'm Puggsy if you want to know, ignorpotamus." A small kid with a grey fedora said.

"You have to excuse my brother, he is a grade A jerk." Another child said with much confidence in his voice.

"I don't take offense at all." I replied.

"I am Chance Murphy by the way. I am in the same class as you. They group all the kids from Kindergarten to second grade in the same room. We should be getting another new transfer with a girl soon too." He said. He seemed like an interesting person to have as a friend.

"Well that is good to know. I hope she is nice." I asked. Little did I know that girl would change my life much later on.

_October 13, 1986_

There are sometimes I wonder why I like Uncle Ryan so much and today was one of those. It started off simple and then got extremely complicated. It all started that morning.

"What do you want to do today?" Ryan asked.

"Can I just relax and watch some television?" I asked.

"No too much Television rots your brain." Ryan answered.

"But I was gonna watch the news." I replied, hoping he would believe my excuse.

"You mean the place that tells you good whatever time of day it is and then tell you why it isn't." Ryan said. "Anyway, no good news is good news."

"Okay what do you want Uncle Ryan?" I asked.

"I can either teach you how to swim or train your werewolf reflexes." Ryan answered.

"How come you don't tell my parents that I am a werewolf?" I asked.

"There are some things that they don't need to know about you and that is one of them." Ryan responded.

"Come_ on let's train with Uncle Ryan, it will be fun." _Nightclaw thought.

"Do_ you not remember the last time we trained with Uncle Ryan?"_ I thought.

"_That was an accident. It won't happen again, I promise." _Nightclaw thought.

"_You nearly scratched him and turned into a werewolf." _I thought.

"On second thought I think today is the day you learn to swim." Ryan said.

"But I can't swim for my life." I groaned, I hope this wasn't like last time.

"Then it is a good thing that I am teaching you."

"I can't swim at all; a turtwig can swim better than me." I closed my mouth, biting my tongue, hoping he ignored what I just said.

"Well if you think that way I guess there only one way to prove it." Ryan said.

"Wait I didn't mean literally." I said, silently cursing in my head. He zapped with me a spell and I turned into a turtwig."

"I guess Twiggy would be a good nickname for you." Ryan joked.

"Okay_ I will try to learn to swim, just change me back to normal please."_ I sent him a mental thought. He zapped and changed me back to human.

"Now I can teach you a lesson in swimming." Ryan said. He taught me for the next five hours and I had become a pretty average swimmer.

"I just thought of something… I have no clued how the spell would have changed your werewolf half."

"Now you think of that Uncle Ryan?" I asked.

"You know me I am the type of person who thinks before he asks questions."

"Well I guess we can test it out by showing you a picture of the moon." He showed me a picture of the moon but absolutely nothing happened and then I got scared. Did he kill my only line of defense?

"I think I busted your werewolf half."

"Well there go my only form of defense." I muttered under my breath.

"Well on a positive note you won't have to deal with telling your parents that you are a werewolf. I gave Ryan a smug look and he looked sad. I felt bad for him but not too bad.

_October 13, 1993_

I was in high school at the time. My mind actually exceled in school really well and so did the girl I mentioned earlier. Her name was Cassandra. She was six feet tall, my age with blond hair, green eyes and was extremely fast and reflexive. I called her Cassie to no end which bugged her. We were best friends.

"Twiggy do you know what is today?" Cassie said.

I grinned because I know exactly what today was. "My thirteen birthday is today. So what did you get me?"

"Matt, you will have to wait until the end of the day. It is a surprise for you." Cassie said.

I groaned loudly. "But I don't like surprises."

Well, I hope you will like it." Cassie said.

I rolled my eyes, "Can you just tell me now?"

"No." She then left for class. I waited the whole day. The school day ended.

"Now you can have it." Cassie said. It was a golden box. I opened and saw the crescent-shaped chain that I was eying since last Christmas.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I just knew and come one we are late for our "internship." Cassie said.

_April 14, 1994_

It has been some time since I have written down my thoughts but today changed all that. Today was the day of my first assignment as an assassin and it wasn't even a killing job. The head assassin had called Cassandra Rose, my best friend and I into his room.

"Twiggy you're first assignment is to bring this little werewolf back to his cousin." The werewolf was wearing a diaper and had brown fur and friendly eyes. He said.

"Why do I have to go with him?" Cassandra asked.

"Ra ra goo goo." The little werewolf said.

"Well nice to meet you too Fangpuss." I said

"You can understand him but how?" Cassandra asked.

I shrugged, "I was a werewolf for a short amount of time and can speak a few supernatural dialects."

"Come on before you freak me out even before and that saying a lot Matt." Cassandra said, half joking.

Fangpuss yawned and fell asleep and digging his claws into my arms. That might leave a scratch but I didn't mind. He was kind of cute when he was sleeping but not super adorable.

"Hurry up before we have to retrace down his cousin and his friends." Cassandra said.

"Don't worry Cass, we will make it." I quickened my pace but not too much. I did not want to wake up Fangpuss.

"You really care for that little werewolf but why?" She asked.

"It isn't something you would understand. You are too shallow to notice it anyway."

"I am still stronger than you, you know." We decided to camp out for the night. Cassie fell asleep but the baby werewolf woke up.

" ra go goo?" He asked.

"I do not like her, Fangpuss." I replied.

"Ra goo." He replied.

"I am not in denial." I said, even though I knew I was. I had finished that sentence when he fell asleep again. I awoke to a loud ruckus.

I saw him. "Cass watches out." I pushed her out of the way and I spotted a familiar face. It was Chase Hunter.

"Matt, long time no see." He said.

"Chase, what do you want?" I asked.

"For you to become one of us." I spotted many Kretins coming my way. I grabbed a picture of moon from my pocket and felt the change. I had transformed into Nightclaw. I successfully knocked out the Kretins and Chase.

"You weren't kidding about being a werewolf." Cassie said.

"I never kid about anything." I said. I saw the sun and changed back to normal. It was a long walk still to the destination but I can't help but wonder what changed Chase. He didn't want to be the monster but I wonder what made him become the monster. What pressure changed him forever? I feel that there are some questions that have no answers and I may never get the answers to. They may be answered in the future but they were mine to be answered and no one else. I guess I should thank Fangpuss soon for bringing back Nightclaw.

"(grr) There you are Fangpuss." A large brown were said. I recognized the werewolf as Fangface and the other kids being Kim, Biff and Puggsy. I talked to them for a while until I went back to the base.

_October 14, 1994_

Today I met my long-lost twin sister Brielle. We went on a quick outing but realized that we were siblings. It kind of feels good that I know about Family. My life had been one turn after another. Sometimes choices make and break you but they can't change you.

I also ran into Chance a little bit later.

"Hey Twiggy, where have you been?" Chance said.

"Here and there and everywhere." I replied. I saw a half moon and felt no change. I had only recently learned how to control it so it only works for full moons and on my own will. I saw him behind Chance. There was Chase standing there. I transformed and for some apparent reason, I first jumped on Chance but then I fought and beat Chase. Something was amiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today is the third time I have seen Brielle and I have a feeling that no matter what danger you're in family always sticks together.

000000ooo00000000000000000

_Somewhere in the distant future . . . _

I was standing by my parent's grave. Brielle would be here soon. I surveyed the grave and saw the fresh one. It read the First Light Hero: James Hunter, loving son, father, husband, friend and a true hero. I walked away since I know Chase would be here soon. I placed something James gave me a while back. The other half of my half-crescent moon. I walked away from the grave, unsure of things to come and things that passed, all I did know was that James was dead; he died fighting for the side of good. I guess it is nice to know that good will conquer evil.

**AN: Yes, that is a slight spoiler for RT4. Chance is not my OC. He belongs to the same author mentioned in the beginning.**


End file.
